


Parole di burro

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Self-Discovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sirius Black era un ragazzo consapevole di ciò che voleva.E ancora di più era consapevole di cosa non voleva.Quello che voleva era la libertà, la spensieratezza, il poter vivere come meglio credeva.Quello che non voleva, erano le catene, la gabbia.





	Parole di burro

** Parole di Burro **

_Narciso parole di burro_ _  
si sciolgono sotto l'alito della passione_

Sirius Black era un ragazzo consapevole di ciò che voleva.

E ancora di più era consapevole di cosa _non_ voleva.

Quello che voleva era la libertà, la spensieratezza, il poter vivere come meglio credeva.

Quello che non voleva, erano le catene, la gabbia.

Sirius Black viveva di sorrisi rubati a tutti coloro che passavano nei corridoi e incrociavano il suo sguardo, viveva di quegli attimi in cui si sentiva quasi onnipotente.

Sirius sapeva che tutto ciò nascondeva una personalità meno nobile, ma era quella personalità che lasciava fuori da tutta la sua esistenza, che si palesava in rari momenti, di notte, in letti qualunque con donne qualunque.

Pieno di sé, vanesio e tremendamente borioso, ecco cos’era. Era il ragazzo che viveva di notte fra le lenzuola, dove niente aveva più un senso.

Era la prima espressione della sua voglia di vita, di consumare se stesso fino all’osso, fino a quando di lui non fosse rimasto altro che cenere, mescolata a vividi ricordi.

E l’insensatezza di tutto ciò, non poté fare a meno di sfuggirgli.

Come non poté sfuggire alle parole di Lily, miste di biasimo e derisione.

“Sirius, pensi davvero di creare un’immagine degna di te in questo modo?” gli aveva detto un giorno, sorridendo.

Erano seduti sopra gli spalti del campo di Quidditch, osservando pigramente James allenarsi con i Grifondoro.

Il ragazzo aveva alzato un sopracciglio, confuso.

“Di che stai parlando?” le rispose, vagamente sulla difensiva. Lei sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non te la prendere, davvero. Voglio solo dire che diventano sempre di più le ragazze che vengono a piangere sulla mia spalla, che dichiarano un fantomatico immenso amore per te, che ti diverti a sedurle e abbandonarle. Tutto questo non giova alla reputazione che pensi di crearti” la ragazza si sarebbe aspettata una reazione accesa, stizzita, mentre tutto ciò che ottenne fu una scrollata di spalle.

“Non lo faccio per reputazione, Lily. Lo faccio perché è quello che sento. Mi piace stare con tutte loro, finché ci sto, ma al mattino dopo nulla ha più un senso. Perché se le rivedessi la notte seguente, tutte le parole già dette cesserebbero di essere importanti, sarebbe come scioglierle, come se non fossero mai esistite. E allora perché non cristallizzarle in quei momenti, in cui loro davvero credono che ciò che stanno facendo sia importante?” disse, con aria annoiata.

Lily impiegò del tempo prima di rispondere, meditando sulle parole di Sirius.

 _Sapeva_ che il suo ragionamento aveva un ché di profondamente sbagliato, eppure non riusciva a trovare nemmeno un’argomentazione per ribattere, per dirgli che era in errore, e che quel tipo di vita non l’avrebbe portato a niente.

E Sirius si era accorto di questo, e quasi gongolava per essere riuscito a mettere a disagio la ragazza, che di norma aveva una risposta pronta per tutto.

Le diede una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla, scoppiando a ridere.

“Non mi prendere troppo sul serio, Lily! Prometto che tenterò di avere più tatto in futuro, così da non mandare al tuo altare troppe ragazzine in lacrime” le disse, con un sorriso sornione.

Il disagio era sciolto, e Lily si sentì libera di sbuffare e scuotere la testa.

Era incredibilmente fastidioso e a tratti persino superficiale, ma in quel momento le piacque immensamente quel Sirius, non troppo complicato.

******

_Narciso parole di burro_ _  
nascondono proverbiale egoismo nelle intenzioni_

Camminava nella Foresta Proibita, senza una meta precisa. Non aveva voglia di stare da solo, eppure al contempo non voleva passare il suo tempo con le solite persone, con quei sorrisi ipocriti e fintamente ammirati.

Aveva voglia di novità, di emozione.

“Black!” riconobbe la voce che aveva chiamato ad alta voce il suo nome, e si voltò con un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Evans” rispose, con lo stesso tono, osservando attentamente la ragazza avvicinarglisi.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” domandò lei, con tono stizzito. Lui ridacchiò.

“Potrei farti esattamente la medesima domanda” rispose, facendola arrossire.

“James sta tentando di studiare Pozioni con Remus, e io non avevo niente da fare” mormorò, come se si sentisse in colpa. Sirius assunse un’aria di finto stupore.

“Non mi dire che il nostro integerrimo Caposcuola nel tempo libero ama fare quattro passi nella Foresta Proibita, non posso crederci” la prese velatamente in giro, facendola sorridere, accondiscendente.

“Ogni tanto persino io mi dimentico dell’esistenza delle regole, non pensare che sia prerogativa solo tua e dei tuoi amici” gli rispose, con aria innocente.

S’incamminarono insieme nei meandri della Foresta, senza sbilanciare troppo la conversazione, mantenendola su un piano leggero. Solo quando si sedettero per riposare, la ragazza si voltò verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Sai, ho riflettuto su quello che mi hai detto ieri” cominciò, con tono talmente piatto da far sorridere Sirius.

“E a che conclusioni sei giunta?” le domandò. Lei sospirò, frustrata.

“Che non ho capito quello che intendi” disse, lamentosa. Sirius scoppiò apertamente a ridere.

“Non ti preoccupare. Non pretendo che riesca a capire i meccanismi della mia mente, mi rendo conto che sono fin troppo contorti” la giustificò. Poi prese fiato, e proseguì “Cercherò di mettertela in termini pratici, Lily; pensa a quando mangi” si fermò, giusto il tempo di sorridere “Beh, se non altro pensa a quando James e io mangiamo. Ci riempiamo il piatto e andiamo avanti finché non è vuoto, senza mai stancarci o saziarci. Non mangiamo perché ci serve, mangiamo per _gola._ Per voglia di mangiare, e basta. Ma, a lungo andare, ci sentiamo male. Stiamo male per un po’, dopodiché ce ne dimentichiamo e ricominciamo a mangiare” spiegò, al che la ragazza storse il naso.

“Fammi capire: il piatto è la metafora del tuo letto e il cibo sarebbero quelle povere ed innocenti ragazze?” chiese, poco convinta. Sirius scoppiò a ridere.

“Così la fai sembrare peggiore di quanto effettivamente non sia” le fece notare.

“No, invece è proprio così. Ti... ti _consumi_ in questo modo, andando sempre avanti, senza mai concederti uno sguardo alle spalle, dimenticando al mattino quello che è successo la notte prima? Allora non mi sbagliavo Sirius, non lo fai per loro. Sei maledettamente egoista” lo accusò, senza troppa serietà.

“Diciamo che le mie intenzioni sono egoiste, sì. Ma non è affatto vero che al mattino dopo mi dimentico ciò che è accaduto la notte. Semplicemente, lo ripongo in un cassetto, non ci penso mai ma _so_ che c’è” sospirò “Il mio problema forse, è che non mi sono sentito mai male, volendo ritornare all’analogia con il cibo” Lily lo fermò con un gesto della mano.

“No, aspetta. Ora sono tornata a non capirti” lui le sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Ok, allora parla tu: che cosa hai provato quando ti sei resa conto che James forse non era così come te lo saresti aspettato?” le chiese. La ragazza sbuffò, scuotendo le spalle.

“Quando me ne renderò conto, te lo farò sapere” rispose, con un tono acido che mal le si addiceva.

“Andiamo Lily! James avrà i suoi difetti, ma non puoi negare di amarlo, giusto?” lei distolse lo sguardo, prima di rispondere.

“Sì, lo amo” bofonchiò.

“E allora rispondi alla mia domanda” le intimò lui, tentando di non ridere della sua reticenza. La ragazza sbuffò, e sempre evitando lo sguardo dell’amico, rispose.

“La cosa che mi ha sorpresa di più, è stata che dopo sette anni passati a studiare la magia, per la prima volta la vedevo davvero prendere forma sotto i miei occhi. Era come se tutto di noi assumesse dei tratti nuovi, freschi. Come se l’eternità fosse scolpita sui nostri occhi e sulle nostre labbra, la felicità nell’arco delle ciglia. Non c’era parte, anche misera, di noi che fosse ancora umana, che non sembrasse essere di natura celeste” aveva parlato come in una sorta di trance, come se con la mente stesse ripercorrendo quegli attimi. Arrossì violentemente quando si rese conto di quanto aveva appena detto e a chi l’avesse detto, ma Sirius non ebbe alcuna reazione se non un sorriso, diversamente dalle derisioni che lei si sarebbe aspettata.

Cominciava a credere che la superficialità di Sirius Black fosse unicamente una facciata, da presentare al mondo per mantenere quello status a cui tanto teneva, quella nomea di strafottenza e scarsa profondità che pareva divertirlo tanto.

“Era esattamente quello che intendevo” mormorò Sirius, quasi rapito dalle parole della ragazza.

“Ma io continuo a non capire” protestò lei “Ritenta col cibo” aggiunse, sorridendo.

“Perfetto. Se mangi bene, nel momento in cui ti senti male sai di averlo fatto per una buona causa” iniziò lui, subito fermato da un brontolio dell’amica.

“Questo dipende dai punti di vista” lui scoppiò a ridere, e le fece cenno con la mano di tacere.

“Lasciami finire. Se io avessi provato l’amore che tu adesso provi per James, se avessi sofferto per quest’amore, probabilmente adesso sarei una persona differente, e non agirei in questo modo” le spiegò “Quindi se sono egoista nelle intenzioni, non lo sono negli effetti” Lily spalancò gli occhi, e lo fissò attentamente.

“D’accordo, ho capito. Non lo condivido, non potrei mai farlo, ma ho capito che cosa intendi dire” concluse. Sirius scrollò le spalle, come per prendere atto di quanto la ragazza aveva appena detto.

“Non stare troppo a sentire quello che ti ho detto. Era solo per spiegarti il mio modo di agire, ma prendi le mie parole con il giusto peso. Se rapportate ad altri, è come se si sciogliessero, se non avessero più un senso” le disse, quasi con rassegnazione.

Improvvisamente si alzò, come preso da una voglia impellente di muoversi, e fece per ritornare in direzione di Hogwarts.

“Sei davvero strano, Sirius Black” fu l’unico commento di Lily, pronunciato scuotendo la testa, ma sempre con un sorriso.

Si avviarono di nuovo verso la scuola, senza più parlare. Tutto era già stato detto.

_Narciso sublime apparenza_

Sirius Black sapeva fare fin troppe cose.

Fra queste, era un maestro nell’arte del mascherarsi.

Camaleontico, sapeva essere dolce per ottenere qualsiasi cosa desiderasse, sapeva fare lo spaccone e sapeva fare il temerario.

Sirius Black aveva tanti volti, e quel pomeriggio era riuscito in parte a mostrare quello reale.

Eppure, come se fosse una malsana abitudine, aveva mentito.

Non gli piaceva ciò che faceva, affatto.

Mentre Lily parlava, e si perdeva nei meandri dei suoi ricordi, lui sognava di poter provare qualcosa di anche solo vagamente simile a quello che stava raccontando lei.

Sirius Black era amato da tutti.

Solo, avrebbe voluto qualcuno da poter amare.


End file.
